Life in Underland
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Living in Underland isn't all fun and games...it just mainly is. Drabbles based on a YGO/Alice in Wonderland Universe. A/R, I/S, M/J, R/Y, S/B, Y/M, N/A. Rated M so I can write anything.
1. Chapter 1

He had been seeing the White Rabbit Boy for years, he never seemed to age over the years and he always looked the same. Spiky white hair, white ears and tail, blue waist coat, over a white shirt with matching shorts. His parents had always told him he was imagining the boy. He never believed that though. Maybe that was why that faithful summer day, sitting by the lake, he had followed the rabbit…and fallening down the rabbit hole into a land had no rhyme or reason.

Mokuba stomped through the forest trying to find the trail of the White Rabbit he had be following sense before he arrived in this insane place. The rabbit eared boy had gotten so far ahead of him, that he could no longer see him.

"STUPID FREAKING RABBIT PEOPLE!" the black haired boy screamed into the sky which for some reason was bright sunny yellow. He scowled and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Nothing in this place made sense, there were flowers that insulted him, stone paths that changed color with out warning, a sunless sky, animal people and to top it all off he felt like someone was watching him.

The black haired boy stopped beside a tree and slid to the ground. He folded his legs under himself and closed his eyes. He didn't worry about grass stains, there was a reason he wore black so much, he couldn't be worrying about staining his clothes.

Unknown to the teenager, high up in his tree, he was being watch. The invisible man twirled his hair, watching the black hair boy rest. Like the other residents of Underland, the man's appearance wasn't what most people would consider normal.

Nestled in his spiked blond hair, was a pair of purple and gold tabby ears. His lean torso was covered only by a purple vest, his legs were in cased by matching pants with hanging gold suspenders. A hole allowed the tail attached to his tail bone to wave freely in the air.

He traced the bark with his claw, leaving faint indents in the wood. "Hmm, fresh meat", the cat man purred to himself.

Mokuba looked up, think he had heard something. A flash of purple between the leaves caught his attention, he stared up into the trees trying to find the source. He untangled his legs and stood up.

"Whose there?" He demeaned, hands on his hips trying to look frighten. Being barely 5'4 with fluffy black hair held back with a head band and looking more then a little like thirteen year old girl, it was hard.

The cat giggled to himself, his body slowly fading form view. He jumped form the upper branches of the tree to a lower one, just above Mokuba's head. He crouch on the wood, his tail hanging over the edge, sweeping over the smaller boy's head.

The outsider spun around, feeling the air above his head move slightly. "I know you're there! Come out you coward!"

The cat hmmed at this idea, before shooting out of the tree and tackling the black haired boy to the ground. The smaller boy felt the breath go out of him as an unknown force landed on him. As far as he could tell, form the weigh on parts of his body, there was a man sitting on his hips, someone with long legs and much heavier then him.

Slowly the tabby's body could be seen by all, his tail swishing back and worth, mischievously. He leaned over Mokuba, his tan hands on either side of the pale boy's head.

"Well Hello there. You're new here, are you not? I'm Marik, the Cheshire Cat" his eyes trailed over the smaller body trapped beneath him.

The burnet shudder with more then a little disgust, "Yes I am." he said through clenched teeth, "Can you get off me now, Perv?"

"Oh feisty", the cat said with a grin that nearly spilt his face, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, "It's nice to meet someone with some fight in them"

Mokuba said nothing just glared at the cat man with practiced ease. He might not have been psychically strong, but his glare at times had made grown men cry. The blond flinched a bit, but didn't move.

"Are you related to the King of Spades?" the tabby muttered.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about. Now. Get. Off. Me." he said, growling the last four words.

"No I thin-GAH UGH!" Marik yelled as Mokuba's knee was driven into his balls. He rolled off the burnet clutching his crotch and whimpering.

The boy stood up brushing off his pants and vest, scowling when he noticed the gold and purple hairs on his pants. "You're shedding," he commented, smirking at bit, "Now can you tell me which way the White Rabbit went?"

Cheshire pointed weakly, tears in his eyes. Mokuba nodded and continued on his way, not giving the Cat another thought.


	2. Chapter 2

*Penguins and Nonsense*

As the King of Spades, a King of Underland, Seto Kaiba was used to walking in on nonsense and idiotic actions, but finding the Knave of Spades and the Door Mouse in the Garden of Hearts holding a green penguin, he wasn't sure what to think.

"What in the name of the Suits are you doing?" he asked rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to starve off the headache he knew was coming and coming fast.

"Would you believe an accident ritual?" the little mouse asked.

"I think a better question is where did we get a green penguin at this time of year", the Knave put in.

"Amane, you lie. Noa, that is a very good question", the king sighed, "Carry on, and don't let Bakura catch you."

"We won't!" Amane said, taking the penguin form Noa, and running off to some far off corner of the garden, "Come on Noay!"

"I'm coming!" Noa said, chasing after his girlfriend with a smile.

*Fading*

The Caterpillar fell to her knees beside the red headed girl on the ground. Her body seemed to be losing color. Her normally vibrant red hair barley the lightest orange. Her pink skin fading to grey, her eyes were now unseeing. The Caterpillar gathered the girl into her lap.

"Please no, please don't leave me", she whispered, her tears falling onto to the girl's white dress, "Don't leave me Serenity"

"Ishuiz…", the red head whispered, "I love you", and with that last word, the small amount of color in her body drained away.

All the older woman could do was hold her love and cry. The girl who had come so far and done so much, had been killed by the very land she had saved.

*Cheshire Hearts*

The Cheshire Cat nuzzled his nose into his lover's hair, the blond sighing contently. They were in the Garden of Hearts, in the back, hidden behind a large white rose bush. The only place lately they could get some peace. With the new Alice, all the rulers were thrown into a tizzy.

"How are ya balls?" the Knave of Hearts asked, snickering a little. He knew about his partner's sleeping around, it didn't bother him. Most of the people in Underland were looser in the terms of a relationship then most people.

"They are fine, thank you very much", the tabby said scowling, "I still can't believe he actually did that"

"Well Kitten, not everyone wants ta sleep ya, like we Underlander's da"

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to damn well try! That new Alice's ass will be mine!"

*Gone*

"You are the only two I trust to have carry this information, you may tell others, but for now I will only tell you", Ishuiz's arm's were firmly crossed over her stomach, her eyes were still red and puffy form crying.

The newly crowned King of Hearts and the Cheshire Cat traded looks of concern, the Caterpillar was the sanest of them all, she radiated calm and control. She didn't break down like this.

"What happened?" The King asked.

"Serenity…", she chocked out. The cat jumped up and touched her shoulder lightly. She smiled at him weakly, "She faded"

"I thought that was a myth", The royal stood up to, placing a hand on her other shoulder.

"I did too, oh Suits she gone", the blue robbed woman started crying again.

They stayed there for some time, her face buried into her hands, the king and the cat hugging her, trying to consul her. They knew they could do nothing to help her. The once strong willed Caterpillar was now a shell of her former self.

*Stay or Go*

"I have a choice?" he whispered, trying to wrap his mind around the information the King of Clubs had just given him. Unlike the Alice before him, he could stay in Underland with no fear of fading.

"Serenity was always so delicate form what I hear. She gave up so much of herself to help Underland, that it soon just took everything," the King said, not looking up form the book he was reading, "As far as I can tell, as I didn't know her, when she was living"

"So, I'll be safe? If I do decide to stay?" Mokuba asked, rubbing his neck neverously like he always did, "I won't fade?"

"You are safe", the royal agreed, "Do you want to go tell the Hatter now? Or stay here and trying to wrap your mind around the idea you can stay forever?"

Before he had even finished his sentence, the black haired boy had gone running off to alter his Hatter to the good news.

*Baby*

The little bundle wiggled in the White Rabbit's arms, the Hatter staring at it, wondering what, why and how. The bundle giggled softly, the Rabbit wiggling his fingers above it. He had appeared on his "big brother's" doorstep ten minutes early, carrying the little blanket wrapped baby. In those ten minutes, the Hatter had settled the White Rabbit on his couch with a cup of tea and now he sat waiting for an explanation.

"Marik found her, on the edge of the forest. She was crying", was the answer to his staring, "By the river, not by the rabbit hole"

"Why did you bring her to me?" he couldn't see the logic in that, one of the king would have been better, or even the just keeping her, himself.

"Because, with all the insanity going on at the castle, now, and everything I can't really take care of her, and neither can the others…"

"No, no, no, no!" Akefia said, holding his hands out in front of him, "I know nothing about raising a child! I'm already screwed up enough!"

"You raised me and Bakura, look where we are now. I'm the royal messenger and he's the King of Hearts", Ryou reminded him, "Just hold her alright?"

"Hold who?" The Rabbit boy sighed and moved Akefia's arms so he could hold the baby. He set the little girl in the Hatter's arms.

He looked down at her, small naked mouse ears were attached to her skull, a small amount of hair on her head. She smiled at him brightly, giggling and reaching for his hat.

He found himself smiling back shyly.

"What do you think?"

"I'll keep her. Does she have a name?"

Ryou squealed with excitement, "I knew you would! Her name is Amane, Marik found a note with that name pinned to her blanket."

"Amane, welcome to the madhouse, little Doormouse"


	3. Cheshire's Revenge

Something you learned very quickly living in Underland or even just visiting for a couple days a week like the Alice did, was that you did not drink anything that had been left only with anyone. That rule went double for the Cheshire Cat and the King of Hearts, as they were both insane and at times vindictive bastards.

Unfortunately, nobody informed the new Alice of this, as everyone had learned and forgotten that he hadn't. That is how the indicted, that had happened, happened.

The King of Clubs listened as the Alice ranted about his family life, as the King poured a cup of tea for the boy. Everyone who knew the Alice, knew that he hated his life in the Upperworld. He tended to rant about it for at least ten minutes after coming to Underland again.

The royal turned away form the cups for a moment, to face Alice, "Do you feel better now, Mokuba?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks for listening Yugi", the black haired teen said smiling at his friend.

Unknown to the pair, there was a three person in the room. The invisible figure pulled a small vile form his pocket. Uncorking it, he poured the green and purple liquid into the cup closest to him. Cream and two sugars, Mokuba's cup. He grinned to himself and disappeared out the opened door with out a sound.

Yugi turned back to the cups, handing Mokuba's his, and taking his own. It only took a few sips for the odd liquid to take effect on his body. His head and the base of his spine started to tingle lightly.

"What did you put in this?" the Alice asked, rubbing his head as the tingles turned to small burst of pain. He dug his nails into his palm form the pain.

"What do you…", the King trail off as parts of the boy's hair seemed to raise in triangles. The triangles slowly turned to small fluffy ears, similar to the Cheshire cat's but a solid color, "Oh dear"

"Huh?" He asked, as another burst of pain explode in form his tail bone. He fell off the couch he was settled on in surprise. Yugi could see that a long black fluffy tail was now attached there. "What happened?"

"I think", the ruler of Clubs grabbed the now feline's cup, "That someone has slipped some morphing mushrooms, mixed with Marik's fur, into your drink."

"In Upperworld please?"

"Someone made you a cat boy, temporally"

"Why are you pulling me!", the Hatter demeaned of the small King of Clubs, who was currently dragging him down the halls of the castle to his apartments. The smaller man had given no explaintion to his actions.

"Oh shut up Hatter, we have a problem…or a very good thing. I'm not sure which", in times of stress the normally plain speaking king tended to switch to the more hard to follow Underland way of speaking, "It's for you both to decide which it is, as I am not involved I can't say which it is"

"Huh?"

Yugi said nothing, just continued dragging him until he reached his sitting room door. He knocked sharply, then entered, dragging the Hatter behind him.

In the middle of the room a strange sight greeted them. Mokuba with his back turned to them trying to wiggle into a pair of blank tight pants, his tail clearly visible above the waist. "GAH FRIGIN' PANTS!"

The King sighed, rubbing his eyes. The Hatter's eyes almost popped out of his head and his jaw dropped. The sight of his boyfriend with the furry appendages would have been enough normally to make his brain snap, but watching his wiggle his ass with the furry appendages, made the Hatter's brain explode.

"I see the Doormouse brought our smiling friend's old trousers ", Yugi said, walking up to help Mokuba, he grabbed the black tail and slid it through the hole in the jeans, allowing the cat to button them.

They were obviously much tighter then his normal ones, sticking to his hips like a second skin and resting just below his hip bones. The legs were too long bunch around his ankle. "How did he wear these things?"

"With all eyes on his assets", the little royal answered, "And you seem to have snapped the esteemed Hatter's mind more then normal"

"What do you…", he turned around to find the Hatter still staring at him with a slack jaw expression, "Does that happen often?"

"Every once in a while, mainly when someone ends up with out their clothes on. Which is a common thing here", he commented once he had thought about it for a moment, "I wonder why that is…"

"I have nothing to say to that", Mokuba walked over to the Hatter who was still shell shocked, "Akefia?" he patted the man's check trying to walk him up form his stupor.

"That is going to work, we need to shock him out of it", the King told him simply, grabbing the black haired boy's collar.

"And how do you-" his words were cut off as the smaller man pulled him to his level and pressed his lips against the feline's. The fur on the younger man's ears and tail stuck straight up with surprise.

Akefia twitched a bit but closed his mouth and his eyes returned to normal, "My Kitty King," he said pulling Mokuba away form Yugi.

"I don't want him, Silly Hatter. I have a bunny. Which reminds me, I have bunnies to do, places to be", the royal said walking out of the sitting room.

Akefia watched as Mokuba batted at some piece of invisible dust or dirt in the air, his wide green eyes fixed on the space in front of him. He smiled at the cat boy's antics. The Hatter wondered who had slipped the morphing mushrooms into the teen's tea, the fur was easy, as almost everyone in Underland had slept with the Cat.

"Whatca thinking bout?" the burnet asked, his head appearing in between the white haired man's legs.

"Who did this", he replied, rubbing one of the fluffy ears, "You kissing the King of Clubs, Chocolate, how good you look in Marik's pants"

"Can't keep it in", the feline crawled up so he was sitting on the Hatter's lap, "your pants, can you"

"No I really can't", he said with a smile.

"GAH!" Marik yelled as he was tackled by a fluffy black puff ball.

"Why do I can the feeling that this is all your fault?" the ball asked, sitting on the other cat's hips, his tail swaying behind him.

"Mokuba if I may say, you look adorable, those ears really suit you", he said with a wide grin almost splitting his face in half.

"I hate you, you know that"

"Oh I'm sure you do", Cheshire sat up easily, compared to him, Alice was a feather. Surprised by the change, the black feline clutched at the other's shirt. The purple and gold cat chuckled at this, waiting a moment for the smaller one to settle. His hand lightly touched Mokuba's back to prevent him form falling backwards. "Are you really sure you hate me? Little Kitty?"

"OK maybe I don't hate you", he admitted, "But I don't want to sleep with you…not yet at least"

"I can wait, besides, you've already gotten into my pants"


End file.
